Until The End
by Akuma No Sakka
Summary: This is where Naruto turned inot a monster by Hades has to learn the quality of life with his friend Zeref and maybe do things on the way Naru/Harem


Chapter 1

"**Demon or other world beings talking"**

"_Thoughts"_

I look up and I see a man an old man and it looks like he's trying to tell me something an I try to hear what he's saying but I only hear one thing "Live to protect the ones you love" and then the old man falls over. I try to see what's happening but then that's when everything fades to black and I wonder what's going on.

**Unknown Location**

I look up to see a man another old man but he has a few people with him a women a little girl some insane man and a man who looks like he wants to kill me and as I was about to speak I stop due o the inability I wasn't mute I could still feel my vocal cords but they've gotten rusty and the old man looks at me and states "My name is Hades and this is may family the 7 Sins of Purgatory and we'd like to know where that power you unleashed came from"

I answer " my name is Naruto the man who will Protect the ones he loves and to answer you other question that was the power I gained through my journey called my life"

**Time Skip 6 years Tenrou Island**

I see that master Hades has finally let me out of my cage I know that I'm the monster who will choose to save the world or destroy it but I follow the words a wise man once to me I look out to see everyone but Ulthear one the ground out cold and I see everyone staring at me Ulthear is looks as if she is afraid until Hades yells" Destroy them my ultimate creation" I look up to see everyone tenses and I give them a toothy blood thirsty smile I was about to attack until Ulthear yells "You don't have to do this Naruto your free you can do what you always wanted to when we first met you can follow your dream" then everyone's seems like their trying to judge me and I Maliciously told them " I am what you made me a monster that destroys what he is told no questions ask, Don't get involved, and Leave no trace those were the exact words you and your group told me when I was sent to my first mission."

Then I hear another old man a short man yell "surely you'd want to continue this dream of yours and not kill things mercilessly"

And I answer back "I can't follow my dream anymore I can do only what I was taught and that is to kill everything I am told to kill"

It was then this pink haired boy charged me with his fire magic and I thought _"Pitiful" _I then Spin around him knocking him unbalanced and swept his legs from under hem then sent him back to the group it was then a red haired woman "_pretty to bad I have to kill her" _I thought It was then she sent her swords at me and I dodge them and I pulled my partner out Samehada sword that absorbs Chakra and Magic it was then Ulthear ruined my secret by screaming "Watch out that sword absorbs Magic" and I think that red haired chick eyed my sword I then grabbed her by the throat which seemed to surprise her and I slammed her into the ground and I lock at her to see she is getting up and I grabbed her leg and spun her around till she hit a tree it was then I see her getting up again and I asked her "what is your reason for fighting why do you get up after I defeat you"

She answered "To protect the ones I love" I feel nostalgia hit me in the gut knocking my breath out of me I then turn around and walk away and it seemed I shocked everyone even mas- I mean Hades and he screamed at me to fight and not retreat I look at him and shoved my hand through his heart crushing it and I whispered in his ear " I Quit"

I then walk away hoping one day to meet that woman again. He walked away

Un aware of the conversation going on behind him.

Fairy tail P.O.V.

Erza asked "why did he walk away when he was winning the battle" behind her Ulthear answered her question "because you remind him" and every thought _"reminded him of what" _She then answered their question as a mind reader "of his dream when we first met him he told us his dream was to protect the ones he loved and Hades took advantage of that by manipulating his dream he turned into a monster to protect him and hid family not Naruto's and know that he is free I hope he can find his dream" unaware of the blush that tinged her checks when she thought of him and Makarov was hoping to help a young dark soul to the path of light.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

I look up to see Jellal Hades warned me to keep away from him probably because he would "taint" me to change but as I see it he probably would have helped save what's left of my humanity he looked up at me and asked "What is your purpose in this world"

"That is something I must figure out" I called back

"Then allow me to give you a purpose" he told me then raised his hand in a hand shaking pose I took it then swatted it away he seem shocked but I changed his face when I yelled "For one to find his path he either chooses to do it together or alone and I want to do it with someone whose on my same path. I will then search for my purpose for know I will learn that values of life" and I disappear in a breeze.

I look around to see a black haired man sitting down I go up to him and put my hand on his back "So Zeref what are you doing here" I asked

And he answered 'Due to Hades and the 7 kin I have to remember the quality of life"

I told him "I am on that same path and its more fun to do together then alone" I smile a t him and he gives a weak smile and I think _"this is gonna be fun"_

**Chapter End**

So what did you think flame me but put them as kind and sarcastic as u can just kidding but please be realistic and honest also who else should be in the Harem and how many I have 2 so far Ulthear and Erza you never see many Ulthear ones leave a comment and review or suffer the consequences which will be known in the next chapter.


End file.
